Chafe
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Japaneko mau berteman dengan Taiwaneko lagi setelah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, boleh dan bisakah? / untuk challenge Hari Kucing Internasional / nekotalia version; japan!neko - taiwan!neko /


**Chafe**

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing**: Neko!Japan/Neko!Taiwan; slight!Japan/Taiwan. **Genre**: Friendship/Romance. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: canon, slightly mentioned history fact. untuk challenge menulis **Fanfiksi Kucing** (untuk Hari Kucing Internasional) yang diadakan **ambudaff**.

_(Japaneko mau berteman dengan Taiwaneko lagi setelah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, boleh dan bisakah?)_

* * *

"Tidak ada yang bisa dikembalikan dari masa lalu, yang bisa kaulakukan cuma berharap pada masa depan."

Begitu yang Kiku bilang pada Mei, yang didengar Japaneko beberapa waktu lalu—entah kapan, otak Japaneko tidak pernah memiliki preferensi waktu yang jelas—dan hal itu terlihat cukup melegakan untuknya. Kiku dan Mei sudah melewati banyak hal. Kolonisasi, perebutan, pengurungan, kegilaan bisingnya bunyi tembakan, heningnya dunia setelah _requiem_ untuk para tentara yang gugur, dan lonceng pertanda perang, adalah hari kemarin mereka.

Yang Japaneko lihat, manusia memang mudah memulai sebuah penghancuran, menabuh genderang perang, tetapi tidak sedikit pula yang gampang sekali memaafkan dengan alasan bahwa masa lalu memang takdir yang tidak dirancang untuk bisa diubah.

Mei adalah orang dengan penggambaran Japaneko yang kedua. Japaneko senang melihatnya. Japaneko ingin menggelung manja pada pipi Mei karena Mei sudah mau memaafkan Kiku.

Sayangnya, kucingnya tidak!

Memikirkan tentang Taiwaneko membuat Japaneko berhenti menjilat bulu-bulu halus di ujung kaki depan kecilnya. Wajah Taiwaneko yang lucu dan manis dengan hiasan bunga merah jambu membingkai wajahnya jadi memberengut ketika dia mendekat—walau barang hanya satu kaki depan. Padahal kedua tuan di samping mereka sudah mulai akrab kembali.

Mei, yang dahulu pernah diharuskan tinggal di rumah Kiku dan hanya boleh keluar rumah untuk merangkai bunga di taman, masih bisa mengampuni Kiku.

Mei, yang dulu dibawa Kiku diam-diam dan dipisahkan dengan kakak tersayangnya, Yao, bisa melupakan luka era kolonisasi.

Mei, yang dulu cinta Kiku tapi dilukai dengan sebuah kurungan di sangkar emas ciptaan Kiku, sekarang masih bisa memeluk Kiku dengan riang ketika Kiku berkunjung.

Tapi Taiwaneko? Japaneko pun menggarukkan cakarnya ke lantai.

Benang-benang penghias tepian karpet beludru rumah Mei ternyata menarik hatinya. Japaneko teralihkan sebentar oleh helai-helai lembut itu, cakarnya bermain dan mengusutkan benang yang sebelumya seolah tersisir rapi itu. Mei tak akan marah, dia tahu, karena dia adalah kucingnya Kiku.

Japaneko bosan dengan benang penghias tepian karpet. Dia ingin Taiwaneko. Cuma Taiwaneko. Bukan tuna ataupun belaian Kiku. Dia ingin menjilat bulu Taiwaneko sebagai permintaan maaf.

Tunggu, minta maaf? Mulut kecil Japaneko mengurva ke atas. Dia tidak pernah buat salah pada Taiwaneko. Boleh jadi kedua tuan mereka punya lembar masa lalu yang segelap bulu Japaneko, namun mereka pun akhirnya bisa melewatinya. Tapi ... Japaneko merasa tidak pernah punya salah pada Taiwaneko, sumpah! Dia tidak pernah mengganggu Taiwaneko, dia berbagi ikan dengan Taiwaneko dengan adil meski Taiwaneko menghindar untuk berbicara dengannya, dan Japaneko tidak pernah mencakar Taiwaneko.

Japaneko pun berjalan melintasi ruang tengah rumah Mei. Kiku dan Mei tidak terlihat di manapun. Mungkin sedang di taman. Japaneko hafal bahwa sudah sebuah kebiasaan jika Kiku datang ke rumah Mei, mereka akan menyusun bunga di taman atau Kiku mengajari Mei membuat kaligrafi di ruang belakang. Oh, atau membaca dan menggambar _manga_ bersama-sama di ruang baca mungil milik Mei.

"Meong, meong, nyan!" Japaneko berharap bisa menemukan tuannya. _Kiku-sama, Kiku-sama, aku mau minta tuna! Apakah kau membawanya dari Tokyo, atau kaumau memintakannya dari Nona Mei yang Cantik?_

Japaneko sebenarnya masih kenyang. Makanan kemasan yang diberikan Kiku untuk sarapan masih memenuhi tiga perempat rongga perutnya. Tentu, ini bukan untuknya.

"Nyan, Taiwaneko ... Taiwaneko ..." Japaneko tidak ragu untuk memanggil sambil berkeliling rumah. "Meong!"

Japaneko memeriksa kamar tamu, taman belakang, kamar Mei, dan kolam di samping rumah. Taiwaneko tidak ada di manapun. Kiku dan Mei juga tidak terlihat. Aah, Japaneko mulai merasa kesepian.

Lalu dia melompat menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus, namun berhenti sebentar. Japaneko menjilat-jilat kaki depan kanannya. Mm, masih ada sedikit bau ikan dari makanan gurih hadiah Kiku tadi. Sambil menikmati sedikit rasa asin samar dari jari-jari mungilnya, Japaneko berpikir tentang ruang mana yang harusnya dia masuki dulu di atas sana. Dia belum pernah ke sana, sungguh! Terakhir kali dia berkunjung bersama Kiku, rumah Mei masih berlantai satu.

Rasa ikan sudah habis dari kedua kaki depannya, dan Japaneko pun lanjut menapaki tangga dengan langkah santai.

"Taiwaneko, nyan!" oh, belum pernah dia memanggil Taiwaneko sesering ini dalam satu hari. Tidak di saat mereka masih satu rumah, tidak saat mereka masih disuguhi makanan bermenu sama di masa kolonisasi dulu. Zaman berubah, berikut pula keberanian Japaneko untuk memanggil Taiwaneko berulang-ulang, bukan?

Mm, mungkin dia bisa meminta hadiah dari Kiku-sama nanti atas perubahan ini.

Tapi ... ah, penghargaan itu tak akan ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kemauan Taiwaneko membalas sapaannya!

"Taiwaneko~ meong~"

"Cukup memanggil namaku terus-terusan, meong! Aku bosan!"

Japaneko menoleh. Aha, itu Taiwaneko! Ada di salah satu meja berkaki rendah di perpustakaan baru Mei. Bibir tipis Japaneko merekah lucu, dia melangkah. Taiwaneko mendengarnya sedari tadi, dia diperhatikan! Japaneko mendengkur pelan.

Ups, tunggu, tunggu. Ada bau tuna. Japaneko menoleh. Asalnya dari belakang. Dia pun mendekati pagar pembatas lantai dua dan melongok.

Kiku dan Mei sedang memasak bersama rupanya. Dan sudah ada sepiring tuna di meja di dekat mereka. Tuna yang digoreng, masih hangat, berbumbu asin dan sedikit berminyak. Air liur Japaneko nyaris menetes.

Tanpa ragu, Japaneko pun melompat dari sela pagar dan mendarat di atas lemari. Lalu terjun lagi dengan santainya dan berlari tangkas menuju Kiku dan Mei.

"Tama-chan!" Mei memekik kaget, tapi tersenyum kemudian. Dia sedang memakai apron putih-merah muda bermotif bunga sakura yang langsung mengingatkan Japaneko pada rumah Kiku di pedesaan tak jauh dari Tokyo.

"Meong!"

"Ya, ini untukmu, Tama," Kiku mengambil seekor tuna dan mendekatkannya ke hidung Japaneko.

Japaneko mengendusnya sebentar, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang, dia meraup si tuna goreng dengan mulutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Mei dan Kiku. Bergegas menuju lantai dua.

Sayup-sayup terdengar oleh telinga Japaneko, "Kucingmu bersemangat sekali, Kiku-kun."

"Dia kadang-kadang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa."

Japaneko memanjat tangga dengan tidak sabar dan menuju perpustakaan dengan kecepatan seolah sedang menghindar dari kilat. Dan dia melompat lagi dengan amat bersemangat ke meja tempat Taiwaneko berada.

Japaneko menaruh tuna di hadapan Taiwaneko, "Untukmu, meong! Nyan, tuna ini sangat enak," dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang dilengketi rasa asin karena membawa tuna ini barusan. "Kau pasti suka, meong!"

Japaneko pun mendekat lagi pada Taiwaneko sambil mengibaskan ekornya. Dia bermaksud menjilat kepala Taiwaneko, tetapi Taiwaneko langsung menghindar dan menggerutu tak suka.

"Buatmu saja, meong. Aku tidak mau."

"Tuna enak, nyan."

Taiwaneko melenggang tak mau tahu. Ekor Japaneko jatuh lesu ke atas meja.

Japaneko tidak mau menyerah dulu. Dia bawa lagi tuna itu pada Taiwaneko.

"Aku masih kenyang," kucing putih mungil itu tak mau menoleh.

"Meong," Japaneko berlari kecil dengan cepat dan mendekatkan tuna ke pipi Taiwaneko.

"Ugh, nyan! Kau membuat pipiku kotor!"

Japaneko berhenti sebentar. Taiwaneko melompat turun dari meja dan menyelinap ke jarak di antara dua rak. Japaneko pun menaruh tunanya di meja. Uh, seekor tuna gurih ternyata tidak mempan. Mata Japaneko pun berkeliling, mencari hal lain yang lebih baik untuk menarik perhatian Taiwaneko. Taiwaneko mungkin benar-benar masih kenyang, bukan hanya sekadar dalih.

Nah, sepertinya yang di atas meja lain di sudut ruangan benar-benar membangkitkan harapan Japaneko. Di sana ada sekeranjang benang berikut jarum rajut dan syal yang baru setengah jadi. Japaneko mendatanginya, dan mengambil yang warna merah muda lembut.

Dengan menggigitnya, dia membawakan itu untuk Taiwaneko yang sedang menjilati tapak kakinya di depan sebuah rak besar.

Japaneko menaruhnya di antara mereka berdua, lalu memainkannya dengan kedua kaki depannya, menggulirkannya ke satu kaki dengan kaki yang lain. Menangkapnya dengan kedua kaki lalu menimang-nimang dan mencakar-cakarnya pelan sambil berguling, sambil berbaring.

Taiwaneko hanya berhenti menjilat untuk memandang sebentar, kemudian ... ah, dia tak tertarik. Dia melengos. Lagi.

"Nyan!" Japaneko berusaha melepaskan cakarnya yang terjebak di gulungan kusut jalinan bundar wol. Dia begitu terburu-buru sehingga benang itu semakin kacau. Satu kaki terlepas, Japaneko pun segera berlari—tapi, ups!—benangnya menjerat kaki yang lain. Dia menarik kakinya kuat-kuat dan, ah! Akhirnya. Lepas juga. Gulungan benang itu pun kacau. Ada serat benang yang masih tersangkut di cakarnya, tapi Japaneko tak peduli.

"Taiwaneko, meong!"

Taiwaneko menoleh sesaat sebelum melompat ke salah satu kolom rak, "Maumu apa, sih, meong?!"

"Mari kita berteman, nyan!"

"Huh," Taiwaneko membuang muka, lalu melompat dan melompat lagi, naik ke puncak rak buku-buku baru.

Japaneko menyusul, melompat ke salah satu kolom rak di tingkat kedua, lalu yang keempat dan—ow, ow, _BRUK_!

Buku-buku berjatuhan. Japaneko tertimpa buku tebal dengan aksara Mandarin tertera pada sampulnya. Buku itu menutupi kepalanya seperti sebuah tenda.

"Ung, nyan ..." Japaneko keluar dari tumpukan itu. "Unyan ..."

Japaneko melupakan soal Taiwaneko sebentar karena sebuah buku yang ada di hadapannya. Ada buku yang menyembul di dalam buku yang jatuh. Bukunya bersampul manis, cantik dan apik. Japaneko pun mengulurkan tangan untuk menjemput sang buku juga mengintip ke dalam sampulnya. Bukan, alasan utamanya bukan karena lucunya sampul. Tapi, dia bisa mencium bau Taiwaneko yang tipis juga samar di buku tersebut.

"Nyan! Itu punyaku! Akhirnya ditemukan, meong!" dengan gesit Taiwaneko melompat turun tanpa ragu, dan hanya sedikit terpeleset sekali di kolom ketiga.

Japaneko bereaksi cepat, dia menggigit ujung buku itu lalu berlari dengan tangkasnya keluar dari perpustakaan. Hap, hap, hap, lanjut ke lantai bawah! Hanya dengan melewati sela pagar, lemari, dan meja kecil.

"Meong!" Taiwaneko memekik.

Japaneko pun duduk pada kedua kaki belakangnya. Ujung buku masih berada di dalam mulut. Dia pun menggeleng pada Taiwaneko.

"Kembalikan ... kumohon ..."

Wow, Taiwaneko memohon padanya. Japaneko pun meletakkan buku itu ke lantai, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Datanglah ke sini, bertemanlah denganku, baru kauboleh melakukannya, nyan!"

Taiwaneko cemberut, namun akhirnya melangkah juga ke arah Japaneko. Japaneko membukakan buku tersebut untuk Taiwaneko—

—betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat isinya, "Meong?"

Ini yang sering disebut Kiku sebagai _manga_ ... oh, atau _doujinshi_? Japaneko tidak tahu perbedaannya.

Taiwaneko pun duduk di sampingnya, menyeret buku itu ke hadapannya. "Aku sudah mencari ini sejak lama, meong."

"Meong, kau serius mau berteman denganku?"

Taiwaneko melirik, "Apa boleh buat, nyan."

"Kenapa kau membenciku, nyan? Kiku-sama dan Mei-sama masih bisa berbaikan. Kenapa kita tidak, meong?"

Taiwaneko melepaskan napas panjang, "Mei-chan dulu sangat menyukai Kiku-san, nyan. Tapi Kiku-san memisahkan Mei-chan dari Yao-niisama, kakak kesayangannya, dan mengurungnya di rumah. Mei-chan suka kebebasan, nyan. Kau dan Kiku-san merebut kebebasan kami, nyan. Kalian menyiksa perasaan kami, meong ..."

"Tapi," Japaneko memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa sekarang Kiku-sama masih melakukannya, nyan?"

"Tapi 'kan ... nyan ... meong ..." Taiwaneko menunduk. Ekornya jatuh lemas dan melengkung di lantai.

"Bukankah Kiku-sama sudah membayarnya dengan menyayangi Mei-sama sampai sekarang, bukan, meong?"

Taiwaneko masih dengan posisi yang tadi, namun ekornya mulai mengibas pelan ke kiri dan kanan.

"Dan dulu Kiku-sama melakukannya untuk melindungi Mei-sama di bawah kekuatannya dari peperangan besar, meong," Japaneko pun menggosokkan kepalanya di pipi Taiwaneko.

"Kiku-kuuun, Tama-chan lucu sekaliiii!"

"... Dia memang benar-benar ... luar biasa?"

Japaneko tidak peduli pada Mei dan Kiku yang ternyata sudah berada di depan mereka dan memandangi mereka. Yang penting, Taiwaneko tidak pergi saat didekati begini!

"Mmm, ini tuna untuk kalian," Mei yang sedang gemas pun menyodorkan sepiring tuna goreng untuk mereka berdua. Japaneko mengambil satu—lupa fakta bahwa dia telah menyia-nyiakan satu di perpustakaan sana—dan menggigitnya.

Japaneko pun merobek daging dalam potongan besar, menjepitnya dengan mulut, lalu mendekatkannya kepada Taiwaneko. Taiwaneko sesaat cemberut, namun setelah Japaneko menggesekkan daging itu ke pipi dan mulutnya, Taiwaneko akhirnya mau tersenyum sedikit dan membuka mulutnya. Japaneko pun menyuapkannya. Sungut mereka bersentuhan.

Sebuah potongan jatuh ke lantai, Taiwaneko menunduk untuk memungutnya, lalu Japaneko memanfaatkan kesempatan. Bulu putih halus Taiwaneko begitu menggodanya. Dia menggosokkan puncak kepalanya ke leher Taiwaneko.

"Nyan!" pekik Taiwaneko, lalu memukul Japaneko dengan kaki depan kirinya hingga Japaneko terjatuh. Taiwaneko pun menjilati kepala Japaneko. Japaneko telentang, mendengkur senang. Taiwaneko menggigit sedikit bagian kulit di antara telinga Japaneko, dan Japaneko membalasnya dengan balik menjilat leher Taiwaneko.

Japaneko lupa akan tuna, Taiwaneko lupa akan_ doujinshi _yang telah dua tahun tak ditemukannya.

* * *

"Kiku-kun, lucuuu ..."

"... Mmm."

* * *

**end.**

* * *

**quickfact**:

\- Taiwan adalah negara yang pertama kali dijajah Jepang, selama lima puluh tahun, 1895-1945.

* * *

A/N: ugh bikin cerita dua kucing—apalagi nekotalia—yang snunggling-snunggling together (?) gitu emang bikin pen fangirling sendiri ya _(:""3


End file.
